pocketlord_shoutryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Description The full-scale simulation RPG "Pocket Load", which you can play for free, The retro dot picture characters move around in a comicable tempo. Once upon a time is a nostalgic mind game to be tickled. # What is Simulation RPG (SRPG / SLG) It is a role playing game that makes full use of strategy and tactics. # game how to proceed - Let's complete the quest with the strategy - Units got in reward and summons Let's organize a party to remember - Compensation and items that were placed in a hand summons Let's use and equipment to the unit - In the quest ask them to support the unit of other users - Feel free to other users Let's friend request - The unit synthesized and you can increase the level - Unit skill you can take over - Yourself you can develop a high degree of freedom unit of only - When the user-level will be 5 There is also a mini-game to raise the castle Let's acquire items with mini games that nurture castles and towns and nurture units. Ideal for those who want to play SRPG games with a little free time. It is a strategy and tactics game that you can play for a long time. Human beings, monsters, dragons, swords and magical fantasy overlooking the world. Retro Simulation RPG pixel art. (https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.shoutry.srpg) Gameplay This is a turn based game, like the popular titles Super Robot Wars Series, but uses fighting mechanics similar to Fire Emblem. Basically you start the turn always. When you select a unit, you can move it to the blue panels (indicated by the MOVE value of the unit), the red panel is attack range (most units are 1 generally). When you move your unit and you may choose to: 1) attack the enemy when in range or 2) use the SUPPORT Skills or 3) just wait. Waiting can be good for some stages, or to draw enemies to your group. It has a gacha rolls for getting more units, equipments and items using Friend Points or Gems acquired while going thru the game itself. Leveling up is supposedly random the units growth is determined in the unit status screen. When you click in the left corner where you can see that stat it will go to the unit growth rate page (see both samples below). Growth rate can be increased using the Reincarnation Scroll permanently by 10 or by using the growth skill learned via glyph . You can see for yourself if you get two units of the same name and rank, they will have different stats. Lastly all units have a max stat value and when they are maxed out you'll see that stat value is yellow instead of white. Tip: Earn those Gems for a guaranteed rank 7 unit in gacha. The same is never good for the item gacha, since it doesn't guarantee any rank 7 item for now, but I got lucky with a Sublimate Stone only once >_<. How to compute ATK, HIT and AVD. ATK is combined weapon attack value + PATK/MATK. With sample image Dart ATK 11 + unit PATK 13, so unit attack is ATK 24 HIT is weapon hit + TEC value. With sample image Dart Hit is 120 + TEC 14 = 134 + skill hit/avd+3. so unit is HIT 137. AVD is AGI x2. With sample image AGI x2 = 36 + skill hit/avd+3. so unit AVD is 39. CRT is computed as (100% rounded down) + CRT plus status or skills. I've tried computing for it for a whole day using different units, so I'm pretty much sure that's how it should turn out but please correct me if there's something wrong with it. Damage is computed as Unit ATK - Target Unit DEF/MDEF depend if unit is physical or magical (you will notice it when a unit's PATK or MATK has value. Critical Hit will double the damage received after computation. Some skills like Penetration which Bypasses Curing only deals the specified damage for let's say Curing on a 100 damage unit. Due to during it's will not deal 100 damage except for the Penetration Damage which is only 20 if correct (I'll double check it for further info). Also from above see: LDR is Leader Skill. If the unit is the party lead it will give the bonus to all units in the party for the duration. UNI is Unique Skill. All units have 2 slots dedicated to their own skills, this can either be Support, Passive or Battle skills (see Skill List for more info). INH is Inherited Skill. Each unit has 4 slots available, you can get unit from Gem Roll Gacha with random skill, game freebies are normally without skills, save for the Tower Rewards which may have extra bonus skills that are extremely rare.There is also one slot unlockable using the Release Book (which can be rewarded randomly from Tower also and rarely in Crystal Cave or via Item Summon). EQP is Equipped Item. Equiping a certain item gives extra skills for battle (see ITEM List for details) STARTING THE GAME When you start the game you're prompted to make your account game name (this is unchangable at the moment) and you'll need to have it connected thru the internet otherwise you'll get a error message that game is under maintenance (just connect until the start of the game) and you'll randomly get a rank 1 or 2 unit, (if you start with a Freya stick with it for a while, it's good). The game is can be played offline for the Basic Quests and Limited Quests, while the Arena and Tower Quests require the use of mobile data/internet. Supports may disappear when used online for a limited time but can be used continuously when offline. (One weird way of spamming support and clearing a tough stage is normal). For Starting Units I recall a few random rank 1-2 units of random element Maid, Freya, Lilith... uh those are what I recall for now. (I will'' have to update this sooner)'' COMPOSE You can use this option to use make use of unwanted units (later on Rank 1-2 units since they don't evolve to Rank 3-4) for Gold. You can use upto 6 units maximum to turn to EXP and level up units. INHERIT This option allows you to transfer units skills to another one by one or when you are willing to spend a Gem to transfer multi-skills. The right side will inherit the left side skill/s and the left side will disappear so be careful.